AnotherTwilight: White Nights, Rédemption, VOL III
by Sombrelune
Summary: Aurora-Acceptation III est la suite directe de Starlight-Renonciation II, dans cette trilogie qui poursuit les 4 tomes de S. M. Ce dernier volume expose le vécu vampirique de Bella... le retour de Jacob !... et propose une issue palpitante à la saga.
1. Que sous ton souffle le temps s'allonge!

"ANOTHER TWILIGHT" (VOL. 5-6-7) : _WHITE NIGHTS/ REDEMPTION_ (VOL. 1-2-3)

**_White Nights/ Rédemption_, Volume III (L'ailleurs) : _Aurora/ Acceptation  
><em>**

Chapitre 1 : "Que sous ton souffle le temps s'allonge !"

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre.  
>Plus sombre encore que lorsque j'en étais partie.<br>Les grondements du tonnerre et les éclairs avaient cessé. A l'extérieur, la pluie tombait, plus fine et régulière. Un petit vent d'orage, une brise, aux effluves doux et âpres, soulevait le fin rideau gris.  
>Edward s'avança vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand. J'étais dans ses bras, j'avais le sentiment d'être une plume, une bulle légère. Je me sentais flotter, mon front appuyé contre son cou. Il fit le tour de la pièce, ouvrit toutes les fenêtres. Une lumière argentée, comme celle d'un jour qui s'éteint, inonda l'espace. L'air soulevait les voilages, les gonflait, lentement. L'odeur de l'eau dansait autour de nous.<p>

Edward me déposa sur le lit défait. Les draps avaient une blancheur de lune. Ma tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller moelleux, dégageant un parfum. Celui de mon propre corps, sans doute, qui avait dormi là, et qui me sembla presque étranger d'abord, avant que je ne le reconnaisse. Ses doigts caressèrent le contour de mon visage, de ma bouche, glissèrent dans mon cou.  
>Je savais que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était pour nous un aboutissement. Peut-être même une fin. Paradoxalement, je savais aussi qu'il n'y aurait probablement plus jamais, pour lui, de plaisir plus grand. Et je souhaitais, je souhaitais vraiment qu'il prenne le temps de savourer son plaisir, malgré tout ce que cela impliquait. Je voulais le lui donner. Je voulais <em>tout<em> lui donner. Je lui donnais tout.  
>Ses pupilles étaient d'un noir absolu, mais son regard était doux. Il y avait de la tendresse dans ce regard de nuit. De l'amour dans ces infinies ténèbres. J'étais perdue dans son regard. Entièrement captivée par son visage, réellement inhumain en cet instant. Luttait-il encore ? Ou se laissait-il simplement aller, peu à peu ?<br>Ses mains glissèrent sur mes bras. Il saisit ma paume blessée, l'attira vers son visage. Il respira l'entaille qui filait, de la base de mon petit doigt vers l'intérieur de mon poignet. Il respira l'odeur du sang qui recouvrait ma main, comme s'il s'était agi d'un parfum captivant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur ma plaie, sa langue y glissa. Alors je sentis, plus nettement que jamais, ce que j'avais toujours senti lorsque le désir d'Edward, ou le mien, avait eu l'occasion de se faire plus intense. Je sentis mon sang, tout mon sang à l'intérieur de mon corps, se mouvoir -comme un flot animé d'une volonté propre- vers lui. Vers son corps magnétique, vers sa bouche qui l'attirait mieux qu'un aimant. La plaie s'ouvrit à nouveau, comme si elle avait été fraîche, comme si l'entaille venait d'être faite. Le sang en coula plus abondamment. Il me sembla que tout le sang que contenait mon corps aurait pu jaillir soudain par cette petite blessure. Il affluait, de plus en plus, vers ce point de contact qui me reliait à Edward.

Il buvait. Les yeux clos.  
>Cela dura un moment. Mon sang ne cessait plus de couler.<br>Puis Edward détacha sa bouche de ma main. Son visage s'approcha du mien. J'entendais, dans le silence absolu de la chambre, le battement de mon cœur dans ma gorge, à la base de mon cou où il se divisait en deux pour venir cogner en rythme derrière chacune de mes oreilles. Je le sentais dans mon ventre aussi, juste au-dessus de mon nombril. Des coups sourds, puissants. Les lèvres du vampire se posèrent au creux de mon épaule, remontèrent vers mon menton. Sa langue effleura ma peau. L'estafilade que l'éclat de miroir y avait dessinée s'embrasa. Je la sentis s'étendre, s'ouvrir, largement. Dans mon corps, mon sang fit alors demi-tour. Il se mit à circuler à rebours, remontant chacune de mes veines, comme un flot tumultueux qui aurait soudain changé de direction pour se frayer un nouveau passage. A nouveau, Edward buvait. Il buvait à longs traits ma substance, le liquide chaud qui emplissait mon être, et ma vie se suspendait à ses lèvres.  
>Peut-être aurait-il pu seulement se contenter de boire ainsi à ma blessure dans le passé… sans pour autant me mordre. Kaly le faisait. Mais Edward n'avait pas cette habitude. Sans doute n'avait-il pas autant de force, non plus. Ou bien avait-il craint de ne pas parvenir à résister ? A présent, il n'avait plus à redouter cette perte de contrôle. Il pouvait même la savourer. Et je savais que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.<br>Peu à peu, entre mes bras, le corps d'Edward parut se réchauffer. Ou bien était-ce le mien qui perdait sa chaleur ? Ma tête tourna. Je perdais pied. Je me perdais…  
>J'eus peur. Je me mis à trembler. De petits spasmes soulevaient ma poitrine. Je cherchais l'air. Même si je refusais de l'écouter, ma conscience savait ce qui allait se produire. Elle cherchait à se débattre, à résister. Elle voulait se cabrer et se libérer. Je savais à quoi m'attendre. Aucune parole rassurante ne pouvait être prononcée. Edward ne me dirait pas que je n'avais rien à craindre, qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. Ce serait un mensonge. Il y aurait de la souffrance. Une souffrance affreuse. Parfaitement insupportable. Mais je la connaissais, je l'avais déjà vécue à travers mon long rêve si troublant de réalisme, à travers les souvenirs de Kaly que je portais en moi, également. Et peut-être était-ce encore pire…<br>Malgré moi, je gémis. Edward se détacha de moi. Ivre et rayonnant. Ses lèvres étaient écarlates. Mais ce fut un nouveau visage que je découvris, en cet instant. Celui qui me tenait entre ses bras délicats et pourtant terriblement solides et durs –des bras de pierre-, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Ce visage était celui d'un homme. Un homme tendre et doux. Un homme magnifique. Un homme amoureux. Sa peau avait changé, elle s'était faite moins pâle à mesure que la mienne avait sans doute perdu ses couleurs. J'en percevais le grain, le velours. Son regard, surtout… son regard m'émut jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je devais lâcher prise. Laisser la peur s'en aller. Laisser ma vie humaine s'en aller. Me donner. Laisser l'amour me prendre, l'amour de mes enfants, de tous les êtres pour lesquels je voulais continuer à exister. L'amour d'Edward…

Dans mon esprit et mes yeux, quelque chose claqua tout à coup. Comme une voile blanche dans le vent. D'abord, je crus à un nouvel éclair, mais la pluie était toujours calme, au-dehors. Régulière. Apaisante. En haut de ma tête, une chaleur apparut. Et ce qui se produisit ensuite me donna l'impression de fondre littéralement, entre les bras d'Edward. De me répandre, totalement, sur les draps blancs du lit, sur le sol, dans la pièce entière. C'était comme si je venais de me liquéfier -de me sublimer, plutôt- et que j'emplissais l'espace autour de moi. J'effleurais les murs, le plafond, l'encadrement des fenêtres. J'étais l'air que contenait la chambre, j'aurais pu m'étendre encore au-dehors… j'étais l'haleine d'Edward caressant mon visage, le parfum sur sa peau. Je fus submergée par l'émotion.  
>Ce que je perçus d'abord, ce fut son plaisir. Son désir. Ses paupières s'étirèrent, il ferma les yeux. Des images emplirent mon esprit, nombreuses, confuses, emmêlées et obsédantes. Je m'aperçus, moi-même. Mes yeux luisaient, ma gorge était rouge. Mon envie était étourdissante et belle, si belle ! Je compris que je me voyais à travers les yeux d'Edward. Que j'avais pénétré sa pensée. Mon bouclier s'était levé totalement, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, et je le ressentais pour la première fois. Je me sentais perméable, et capable d'investir l'esprit qui m'avait investie. Car Edward entendait mes pensées lui aussi. Je le savais. Il les avait entendues, un peu plus tôt déjà, mais ma colère m'aveuglait et me rendait sourde à quoi que ce fût d'autre. A présent que toute colère m'avait quittée, que j'avais abandonné toute chose au profit de l'amour profond que j'éprouvais, que je m'étais rendue au silence et à la paix, le déclic s'était produit.<br>Le regard d'Edward glissait sur mon visage. Nous n'avions plus besoin de mots.  
>Alors, je sus qu'Edward avait capitulé. Ses réticences l'avaient quitté. Sa réflexion avait cheminé, comme la mienne. Son âme… son âme lui avait été rendue. Il voulait croire qu'elle lui appartenait toujours, qu'elle était bien là, solidement attachée à son corps d'être surnaturel, comme Kaly nous l'avait expliqué, si solidement enchaînée à son corps d'immortel qu'elle ne le quitterait pas. Et il ne voulait pas que je le quitte, moi-même. Jamais.<p>

_Et si c'est une douce illusion, si je suis en vérité un être perdu, peu importe, Bella… peu importe, parce que c'est cela qui m'a permis de te rencontrer. Et nous existerons ensemble, aussi longtemps que nous le pourrons…_

_Oui, Edward._

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. M'embrassa doucement, si doucement. Mais il m'embrassait d'une manière inconnue de moi. Il n'y avait plus aucune retenue dans son baiser et dans l'émotion qu'il éprouvait et me transmettait, il ne redoutait plus l'issue… l'issue fatale. Nous y arriverions, mais avant, il y aurait un moment qui n'appartiendrait qu'à nous. Un moment unique. Celui où nos deux natures inconciliables et complémentaires s'uniraient enfin. J'en étais certaine. Je le sentais.  
>Je le voulais.<p>

Alors les légers tremblements de mon corps cessèrent tout à fait, mon esprit oublia de s'accrocher à mon corps, et le feu me prit, comme il l'avait souvent fait lorsque je me trouvais près d'Edward, mais il m'incendierait cette fois-ci totalement, et je le laisserais se consumer jusqu'à son terme. Enfin.  
>Une fois, une seule fois. Nous n'en aurions pas davantage. Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir d'autre. Il n'y en aurait pas. Lorsque je serais changée… le désir qu'Edward éprouvait pour moi s'évanouirait peut-être. Lorsque je serais <em>autre<em>, moi-même, définitivement… Edward ne m'apparaîtrait sans doute plus comme en ce moment : enchanteur, irrésistible, exaltant. Sa nature vampirique avait toujours exercé sur l'humaine que j'étais un trouble indicible. A présent que j'étais un peu différente, déjà, mes sens l'appréhendaient avec davantage de puissance encore. Chacun de ses regards, de ses gestes, son odeur, son toucher, me troublaient, et menaçaient de me faire perdre tout contrôle. De perdre conscience presque. Comme au début, lorsque je l'avais rencontré. Et je pouvais enfin me laisser aller. Me laisser aller entièrement. Il n'y avait plus de limites, plus rien qui nous retenait, nous empêchait d'être nous-mêmes. Lui, vampire… moi, humaine… nous nous aimerions. De notre mieux. De tout notre être. Nous donnerions, chacun. Et nous prendrions, chacun à notre manière.  
>Mes paumes étaient moites et brûlantes. Le sang pulsait au bout de mes doigts. Irradiait. Je sentais les palpitations de mon cœur dans chacune des fibres de mon corps.<p>

_Edward… prends ! Prends, puisque je te donne tout…_

Ses doigts tièdes glissèrent le long de ma gorge, dans l'encolure de mon vêtement.

_Tu es ma femme, Bella, et tu n'as jamais été à moi, vraiment…_

Mon chemisier s'ouvrit. Peu à peu, mes vêtements me quittèrent.

J'étais nue entre les bras d'Edward, et je savais ce qu'il voyait. C'était confondant. Si vrai, si impensable, que c'en était presque choquant.  
>Mes mains ôtèrent à leur tour sa chemise, se posèrent sur sa poitrine palpitante. Je sentais la vibration de sa chair surnaturelle. Pourtant si humaine, à présent !<p>

_J'ai tellement eu envie de toi, Edward, pendant si longtemps… tellement de temps ! A en être malade, à en devenir folle… je t'ai tellement désiré !_

J'aurais pu me mettre à pleurer, si je n'avais pas été aussi solide, soudain, aussi forte de l'énergie que mon envie me donnait.  
>Edward s'allongea contre moi. La lumière déclinait. Le soir tombait doucement.<p>

Nous nous enlaçâmes. Nous goûtions chaque seconde de ce moment rare. De ce seul instant qui nous était accordé. Ephémère et pourtant infini, tant qu'il durerait.  
>Perdus entre deux espaces et hors du temps, nous nous regardions pour la première fois.<br>Le bout des doigts d'Edward suivait mon épaule, l'arrondi de ma poitrine, la pointe de mon sein, le creux de mon ventre. Ma bouche caressait son cou, mes bras enfermaient sa taille.

_Je ne crains plus rien, Bella…_

Edward était délivré. Et cette pensée me rendait heureuse.  
>Je l'embrassai. Quel bonheur de pouvoir l'embrasser sans crainte d'être rejetée ! Sans éprouver le poids lourd de l'angoisse, à chaque fraction de seconde, celle du moment où l'étreinte s'arrêterait, et sa violence, son déchirement. Nos enlacements s'étaient toujours achevés de manière affreuse et douloureuse. Il avait toujours fallu y mettre un terme, malgré nous.<p>

_Je peux te donner plus, encore , Bella…, enfin ! Plus que ce que tu n'as jamais éprouvé. Je le peux et je le veux… Je serai le plus heureux en cet instant, si tu es heureuse…_

Heureux ? Etions-nous heureux ? Oui. Nous avions touché le fond de notre peine immense. De notre tragédie. Et au fond de ces ténèbres, il y avait le bonheur. Mais ne l'avais-je pas toujours su ?… N'était-ce pas l'évidence ?


	2. Le feu noir, Black fire

Chapitre 2 : Le feu noir/ Black fire

La paume du vampire glissait sur mon flanc, son visage était enfoui dans mes cheveux.  
>Mes mains, écartés sur son dos. Ses épaules, ses reins. Je me serrai contre lui. Plus près, si fermement. Je voulais que nos deux êtres se confondent.<br>Ma bouche à sa bouche, nous nous oubliâmes un long moment, tandis que nos doigts caressaient nos corps alanguis.  
>Edward avait raison. Dire ce que je ressentais alors serait impossible. J'avais déjà aimé, j'avais fait l'amour. J'avais éprouvé l'amour de Jacob, dans ma crainte incommensurable pour lui, dans la peur que j'avais de le perdre. Avant que cela ne se produise -je l'avais pressenti, je l'avais su.<br>Et je l'avais aimé tant son amour était irrésistible, tant mon attirance pour lui était réelle. Je l'avais aimé parce qu'il était beau... Incroyablement. Si chaud, si réconfortant…doux, bon et solide. Parce qu'il était un être extraordinaire. Parce qu'il m'aimait. Je l'avais aimé vraiment.  
>Entre la peur et le désir, nous avions fait l'amour, comme des enfants. C'était un amour pur et innocent. Quelques moments… spontanés, naturels et forts comme les choses essentielles : la terre, la mer, la forêt et la vie qui l'habitait. Les grands arbres, les animaux vrais et puissants, la science des choses innées et profondes. Et de cet amour était née la vie. Et mon espoir. Ma foi en l'existence. Celle que je voulais sauver.<br>Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible. C'était un autre univers.

Mais à présent, Edward m'aimait. Et, malgré son apparence de jeune garçon éternel, il m'aimait comme un homme. Et comme un vampire.  
>Un vampire auquel j'allais donner ma vie d'humaine. Une vie dont j'avais peu à peu découvert la vraie valeur. Aujourd'hui, je savais ce que j'étais prête à donner. Ce n'était plus seulement le désir d'être avec Edward qui m'avait amenée à lui demander de me transformer, comme j'avais pu le faire quelques années plus tôt. C'était bien autre chose. Quelque chose qui était venu, alors que j'avais renoncé. Que je m'étais persuadée que rester humaine était ce que je devais faire, que c'était cela le plus important. Et c'était le cas, en effet. Une part de moi savait que mon humanité n'avait pas de prix, et que rien ne valait qu'elle soit sacrifiée. Rien. Sauf pour d'autres vies, des vies plus importantes que la mienne à mes yeux. J'étais arrivée aux limites de mon humanité. Je les avais même déjà franchies, malgré moi. Il n'était plus possible d'envisager autre chose. Ni un retour en arrière, ni un arrêt. Je devais poursuivre…<br>Edward savait cela. Il l'avait compris, il l'entendait dans mon esprit. Et il l'avait finalement accepté. Il avait conscience de la gravité de mes motivations, et il avait entendu ma demande comme si elle était la première, la seule, car elle avait le poids d'un choix réfléchi, presque obligatoire, d'une fatalité. Il y avait trop d'évidences, trop de raisons à présent. Des raisons qui me dépassaient. La balance penchait, l'équilibre de ses plateaux avait pris fin. Ma pensée et mon cœur étaient pleins des motifs de ma décision. Souvenirs, rires, visages, rêves, espoirs…  
>Dans les bras d'Edward, tout s'effaçait pourtant. Chaque chose perdait sa réalité… plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le présent, le moment seul importait. Il n'y avait plus que nous, et notre amour. Nos pensées en harmonie, nos corps mêlés. Nos deux impossibles natures enfin réconciliées.<p>

J'étais emportée. Enlevée à ce monde.

La nuit était pleine. Silencieuse, tiède et caressante. Un grand calme. Une pause au cœur de la pluie.  
>Le souffle de la nuit était chargé de mille parfums. Ils me provenaient depuis les fenêtres ouvertes. La nuit nous baignait, tous deux enlacés. Frôlant notre peau, elle nous chuchotait des secrets, elle riait avec nous, et se joignait à la magie de notre étreinte. L'obscurité avait fait taire le monde, elle nous cachait, nous protégeait, alors que nous nous révélions à nous-mêmes.<p>

J'étais hors de moi.

Edward sentait tout cela. Il le sentait aussi bien que moi-même. Les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient intenses, nouvelles pour lui comme pour moi, et le bouleversaient. Il était entièrement dans mon esprit, dans ma chair, et nous ne faisions qu'un. J'étais en lui également, et ses émotions, surnaturelles, étaient impétueuses. Tumultueuses.  
>Rugissantes.<br>Derrière elles, s'exaspérait progressivement son impatience de vampire. Elle planait au-dessus de nous, en nous, comme une ombre avide, cherchant la faille, le moment de faiblesse qui permettrait l'attaque. C'était son instinct. Il tentait de le réfréner, pourtant, de toutes ses forces, afin que l'instant dure.  
>Dure infiniment.<p>

Et le temps s'allongeait.

Le plaisir.

Le plaisir ineffable m'arracha définitivement à moi-même.

._.Instant...  
>._._._._._._...Suspendu...<p>

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._...Mort...  
>._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._...Vie...<br>._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._...Oubli...  
>._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._...Joie...<br>._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._...Amour...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._...Eternité...

Les dents d'Edward se plantèrent dans mon cou. Au creux de mon épaule. Une morsure brutale. Profonde. Passionnée.

Je m'engouffrai avec lui dans mon propre sang, dans sa suavité délectable. La satisfaction de son appétit, le ravissement qu'il lui apportait.

La félicité.

Du fond de moi-même, une force immense m'attira en lui, comme si j'étais absorbée par le néant. Je savais que j'allais m'y dissoudre, y disparaître. Et je le voulais, j'en étais comblée, parce qu'Edward l'était.  
>Mais ce n'était pas un vide qui m'attendait. Au contraire.<br>A mesure qu'il buvait mon sang, instillant son venin dans mon corps, je fus progressivement emplie. Emplie d'un feu brûlant et glacé. Noir et lumineux. Emplie d'électricité, de l'orage qui recommençait à gronder, plus loin… quelque part autour de nous. Un orage nocturne.

Puis la douleur.  
>Elle était déjà là.<p>

Douleur ardente.

Pourrais-je choisir de l'ignorer ? Oh, non ! Ce serait bien impossible.  
>Je devrais l'endurer, jusqu'au bout.<p>

Le venin se répandit en moi avec une rapidité phénoménale. Je me tordis. M'arquai. Je ne pouvais même pas pousser un cri tant j'étais saisie d'effroi. Edward était soudé à mon corps, ses dents n'avaient pas quitté ma gorge, il m'enlaçait étroitement et solidement. De toute sa puissance. Et elle était immense. Il ne me lâchait pas. Il ne me lâcherait plus. Nous étions l'un à l'autre.  
>Ma volonté était paralysée, il m'était impossible de me débattre, mais mon corps fut saisi de convulsions. Elles devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Depuis mes épaules, la souffrance fila dans ma colonne vertébrale, jusque dans mon crâne, mon dos, et dans chacun de mes membres.<br>Je voulais m'en détacher, m'absorber suffisamment en moi-même, dans les profondeurs de mon être, dans la puissance de mon esprit, pour oublier de la ressentir. Je savais que j'en avais le pouvoir. La force. Je pouvais le faire, je l'avais déjà fait. Maîtriser, ne pas subir…  
>Alors, je compris que ce désir-là, n'était pas seulement le mien. Il était aussi celui de mon double, de Kaly, qui ressentait chaque chose, en cet instant, avec moi.<p>

_Pardon, Kaly… pardon._

Car nous étions liées.  
>Qu'elle partage, malgré elle, mes émotions les plus intimes ne m'avait pas causé d'inquiétude ou de malaise. Quelque chose de beau, de bon et d'heureux, comme ce que j'avais éprouvé dans les bras d'Edward, pouvait être partagé sans crainte et sans honte. Mais qu'elle souffre autant que je souffrais à présent… Elle ne le méritait pas.<p>

_Pas une autre fois !_

Et je savais qu'elle luttait. Elle luttait avec moi contre la douleur atroce qui raidissait mes membres et ma pensée.

_Encore !_

Je m'entendais haleter. Dans mes yeux, les images se déformaient, tourbillonnaient. Des flashs. Blancs. Rouges. Dans mes oreilles, un souffle de tempête, de bête furieuse.  
>Des images de ma mémoire, mêlées à celles des souvenirs de Kaly, émergèrent, déferlèrent.<br>Je revis des instants de bonheur que j'avais cru oubliés. J'étais enfant, à Forks, avec René et Charlie. J'étais si petite ! Nous nous amusions tous les trois, dans la neige.  
>L'école. Le goût des aliments, la première fois ; le goût du sang, la première fois…<br>Ma vie défilait derrière mes paupières closes. Je ne pouvais rien saisir, rien retenir. Je paniquai. J'allais mourir.

_Il vaut mieux ne pas résister. Laisse faire…_

Chaque cellule de mon corps était progressivement investie, dominée. Une par une, elles capitulaient et se transformaient. C'était comme si mon corps était cisaillé, coupé en petits, tous petits morceaux, qui se détachaient de moi, les uns après les autres.  
>Et ce serait long.<br>Très long.  
>Trop.<br>La brûlure du feu et celle de la glace alternait dans ma chair, piquée de milliards d'aiguilles électriques. Ma tête, trop pleine, menaçait d'exploser.  
>Je ne voyais plus rien au-dehors. Mes yeux étaient aveugles, tous mes sens évanouis. J'étais recroquevillée au fond de moi-même, comme si je voulais encore me protéger, comme si cela servait à quelque chose. Mais c'était une réaction instinctive, animale. Je cherchais à me cacher, quelque part, au fond de moi. Me cacher de quoi ?<br>Les souvenirs abominables se succédèrent alors. Le moment où j'avais compris que Charlie était parti… le cœur de Jacob dans la main noire du vampire qui l'avait assassiné…

_Oh, Jake ! Que penserais-tu de moi, maintenant ? Comprends-tu ce que je fais, et pourquoi ?_

Alors, le visage souriant de Jacob m'apparut. Un souvenir encore ? Ou bien était-il là, près de moi, comme il me l'avait juré… Veillait-il sur moi ? Son sourire… son sourire lumineux. Je ne reverrais jamais plus ce sourire. Il resta un moment, flottant au-dessus de moi, comme suspendu à l'envers, puis il disparut tel un mirage que ma douleur ne me permettait plus de retenir.  
>Il me semblait que je m'agitais, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Ma pensée hurlait, mais je ne m'entendais pas. Je voulais arracher les lambeaux de ma chair incandescente, me tuer moi-même, si je le pouvais. Mais j'étais impuissante. Mon agitation était vaine.<br>J'étais broyée, de l'intérieur.

Edward étouffait-il mes cris ? Rosalie m'avait dit qu'ils étaient inutiles. Si je le faisais, je n'avais cependant pas conscience de crier. Mon mari me tenait-il pour m'empêcher de me lacérer le corps et le visage, de plonger mes ongles dans mes entrailles pour les débarrasser de l'acide qui les rongeait ? Car c'était bien la seule chose que je désirais faire, que j'aurais faite si je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'être aussi lourde et figée qu'un bloc de béton, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. N'était-ce pas déjà ce que mon rêve m'avait montré ? Contrairement à ce que j'y avais vécu, aucune substance chimique destinée à diminuer ma souffrance ne courait dans mes veines pourtant… seules deux gouttes du sang de Kaly étaient mêlées au mien. Et elles avaient déjà opéré en moi une certaine métamorphose. Avaient-elles un quelconque effet sur la façon dont mon corps réagissait face au venin ? Comment Carlisle était-il parvenu, lui, à avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait au point de parvenir à se contrôler lors de sa transformation de manière à ne pas être repéré ? Je n'avais plus le sentiment de m'appartenir. Je devais bouger, sans doute. Il était impossible que je ne sois pas en train de me tordre et de hurler de toutes mes forces !  
>Alors que la douleur me retenait, justement, m'empêchait de fuir, se concentrait en plusieurs points précis qui rougeoyaient, fondaient, se désagrégeaient (mon estomac, ma tête, mes yeux, mon cœur, mes reins… n'étaient-ils pas, réellement, en train d'exploser ?), je sentais que ma pensée s'efforçait de parvenir à oublier mon corps calciné… Peut-être était-ce la volonté de Kaly que je percevais là. Des images familières cherchaient à m'absorber, et je me divisai pour me réfugier en chacune d'elles.<br>Le temple, la cité engloutie, la clairière, l'arbre… J'étais dans tous ces lieux à la fois, dans le passé et l'avenir, à la recherche d'un répit, tandis que mon corps écartelé, mon cœur prêt à se rompre, allaient finir par contraindre mon esprit à tomber en miettes.

_Il faut que cela cesse !_

Mais il n'y avait plus de temps. Tout devenait noir autour de moi.  
>Les images s'effacèrent. Je ne parvenais plus à respirer. J'allais mourir. Mourir vraiment ! Car comment survivre à cela ? Je ne parviendrais pas au terme… pas avec toute ma raison, pas avec une souffrance pareille.<br>Le feu sombre, le liquide noir et brûlant qui m'avait totalement envahie menaçait de me réduire en cendres. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. C'était cela la vérité. Pas d'_après_. Tout espoir me quitta.  
>Alors, je m'abandonnai à la terreur et à l'horreur du supplice que je vivais.<br>Je pleurai, sans larme. Je gémissai, m'époumonai, sans voix et sans souffle.  
>Longtemps, si longtemps…<br>Jusqu'à-ce que l'air me manque vraiment.  
>Tout à coup, il cessa définitivement de pénétrer mes poumons. J'étais noyée pour de bon, dans un océan de flammes noires, et condamnée à demeurer seule, dans les ténèbres.<br>Il y avait un orage, pourtant, j'en étais sûre… il était quelque part. Ailleurs, sans doute. Car tout était si silencieux autour de moi ! Il n'y avait plus rien, que le vide. Tout avait disparu.  
>Mon cœur bondit douloureusement dans ma poitrine, palpita fébrilement, à coups irréguliers, puis s'arrêta.<br>A cet instant, j'entendis, dans le lointain, le hurlement d'un loup. Au-dessus de ma tête, un battement d'ailes. Des ailes affolées, qui perdaient l'équilibre. Une chute. L'incapacité de remonter vers le ciel. La condamnation à la terre.  
>J'étais tellement fatiguée ! Je n'en pouvais plus.<p>

Une partie de moi perdit connaissance. Je la sentis s'éteindre.  
>Je voulus plonger vers elle, partir avec elle, pour que tout cesse enfin, mais elle disparut, me laissant en arrière, et comme enfermée, dans la nuit et le froid. Car il faisait froid à présent. Mon esprit et mon corps étaient gelés. Mes membres durs. Je ne les sentais plus. Je ne ressentais plus rien. J'habitais un espace vide, sombre et glacé. Cette sensation étrange, de solitude, d'absence à moi-même, d'inconscience de ce que ou de qui j'étais, dura un moment. Longtemps ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je me sentais perdue. Perdue en moi. J'avais perdu quelque chose. Je m'étais perdue moi-même. J'étais encore là, pourtant…<br>Alors je compris : c'était mon humanité qui s'en était allée.  
>Le feu avait éteint le feu.<p>

_Tu verras. Tu verras vraiment, maintenant…_

Une Kaly transparente, fantomatique, était penchée sur moi, elle caressait mon front. Ses doigts étaient doux.

_Ma sœur… ma sœur jumelle !_

Ses pouces lissaient mes sourcils, traçaient des signes sur mes tempes. Je sentais que je m'apaisais.  
>L'acide qui avait carbonisé mes membres, ma peau et mon esprit, avait terminé son ouvrage pour de bon. Il s'était fondu dans mon sang et ma chair.<br>La douleur avait cessé.  
>Il n'y avait plus de souffrance. Il n'y en aurait jamais plus.<br>Il me semblait que mes doigts, mes bras, mes jambes, étaient faits de fumée. Une fumée légère. Des nuages. Des nuages emplissaient mon corps. Je me sentais aérienne, immatérielle. Je me sentais… bien.  
>Phénoménalement bien.<br>Une voix chantait. Une berceuse. Un air tendre et rassurant.  
>Et, soudain…<p>

La lumière.  
>La lumière vive et claire. Si parfaite ! Eclatante. <em>Colorée<em>.  
>Et l'énergie.<br>Une telle énergie !  
>Mon Dieu !<p> 


	3. Réveil, Awake

Chapitre 3 : Réveil/ Awake

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent.  
>J'avais vu la lumière avant même que mes paupières se soient soulevées. La chambre était envahie d'une brume d'or.<br>De fins rayons, dans lesquels je distinguais des reflets cuivrés et bleus, léchaient les murs et le plafond blanc. Si blanc !  
>L'air ondulait autour des rais de lumière. C'était leur chaleur que je percevais. Cette petite distorsion de l'espace qu'elle créait autour d'eux. Et les couleurs… les rideaux, les meubles, le sol… avaient des irisations incroyables. Elles luisaient, se répondaient, se détachaient et se mêlaient.<br>Mon regard suivait les rayons lumineux : la fenêtre était ouverte, la ville baignait dans une lueur chaude, orange et poudreuse. Les silhouettes des immeubles se détachaient, grises et violettes. Le soleil se couchait.  
>Je tendis la main. Devant moi, elle flottait comme un papillon, si légère et vive. Je n'avais pas l'impression de la bouger réellement. Mais mes doigts paraissaient pouvoir palper l'air et la lumière. Dans mes narines, les parfums de la ville s'intensifièrent : goudron, métal, feu, poussière, tabac, réglisse, vie, humains, sang… Je percevais l'odeur du sang des hommes qui marchaient au-dehors. Ma gorge se contracta. Assez violemment. Je déglutis. Ma bouche était pleine de sable. Elle brûlait. Je voulais… je les <em>voulais<em>. Mais je sentais un regard aussi… Je sentais la présence d'Edward, son parfum –si différent et pourtant si reconnaissable ! Je savais qu'il était près de moi, tout près. Qu'il était resté allongé à mes côtés, qu'il avait dû me garder dans ses bras des heures durant, et qu'il me regardait en cet instant, même s'il ne disait rien, même s'il ne faisait pas un bruit ni un geste. Il me regardait, inquiet peut-être... Et je ne voulais pas le décevoir.  
>Je m'efforçai de me concentrer sur sa présence. Sur lui seul. Je ne devais penser qu'à cela. Cependant, je craignais de me retourner et de poser mes yeux sur lui. Je redoutais de lire sur son visage autre chose que ce que j'y avais toujours vu. Car il se pouvait bien que tout soit différent, à présent.<br>Un frémissement. Je fermai les yeux.  
>« Bella… »<br>La voix d'Edward était beaucoup plus vibrante que ce que j'avais jamais pu entendre. Un peu plus grave aussi. Plus profonde. Elle chassa de mon esprit les dernières tensions, et les dernières ombres des sensations effroyables que je venais de ressentir pendant des heures, mais qui paraissaient si loin, déjà, si étrangères. Leur souvenir n'était plus qu'un mauvais rêve, que la nouvelle énergie qui irradiait en moi avait balayé d'un coup, à l'instant où j'avais revu la lumière.  
>Des doigts très légers frôlèrent mon épaule. Je tressaillis. J'aurais pu bondir de surprise, car cette caresse ondula sur ma peau jusqu'à mes orteils, et chatouilla ma nuque, remontant jusqu'au sommet de mon crâne en un frisson incroyable. Je sentis mes cheveux se hérisser à son passage. Un par un, au-dessus de mes oreilles et de mon front, tous, jusqu'au haut de ma tête. Puis le frémissement descendit dans mes bras, fila de mes coudes vers chacun de mes doigts. Le geste d'Edward venait de me rendre la conscience de mon corps entier.<br>« Whaahh… », soufflai-je ébahie.

Les yeux toujours clos, je me retournai vers lui. Lentement, aussi lentement que je pus. J'ouvris mes mains, dépliai mes doigts et les avançai précautionneusement, comme une aveugle. Ils rencontrèrent le cou d'Edward, une de ses épaules. Sa peau n'était plus la même. Elle me paraissait tiède et douce, non plus dure, mais souple. La forme de son menton, l'arrondi de ses pommettes, l'arête de son nez… mes mains les connaissaient par cœur, mais ne les avaient jamais si bien _compris_. Je savais que je ne tremblais pas. Il n'y aurait plus jamais cette maladresse, cette gaucherie que l'émotion provoque, et pourtant l'émotion était là. Mais elle s'exprimait différemment : c'était une électricité qui crépitait sur ma peau, comme de petites étincelles joyeuses. Mes pouces glissèrent sur sa bouche, en suivirent le contour, en éprouvèrent la chair. Je sentis qu'elle s'étirait. Edward souriait.  
>« Mon amour… »<br>La pulpe de mes doigts ressentit les vibrations de sa voix, comme si les sons qu'elle produisait s'étaient matérialisés. De petites vagues dans l'air.  
>Je me pressai contre lui, l'attirai à moi.<br>« Est-ce que tu veux bien… m'embrasser, Edward ? »  
>Pour le coup, je ne reconnus pas ma propre voix. Ma perception des sons s'était totalement modifiée. J'allais devoir tout redécouvrir. Tous mes repères avaient changé. J'étais un peu confuse, mais je n'en éprouvais aucune crainte. Je me sentais aussi solide qu'un roc. Plus solide, sans doute. Et j'avais tellement d'envie ! Tellement de désir et de puissance. De feu. Je le sentais rayonner en moi, dans tout mon être… rien ne saurait m'arrêter.<br>« Si je veux… ? »  
>Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sa bouche se pressa sur la mienne –ou bien était-ce moi qui l'avais plaqué contre mon visage ? En tout cas, il ne m'opposa aucune résistance- et nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement. Il me sembla que c'était là, réellement, notre premier baiser. Délicatement, d'abord, mes lèvres cherchèrent les siennes, puis l'émotion m'envahit, une sensation telle que je n'en avais jamais éprouvé de semblable. Edward me rendait mon baiser, il se laissait envahir par moi, car c'était bien un assaut : dans tout mon corps, le désir s'éveillait, un désir si violent que j'étais incapable de réfréner quoi que ce fût. Il me montait à la tête, tout mon être palpitait, pris d'un vertige délicieux, une ivresse sans perte de conscience. Car rien ne me dépassait, je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, je désirais juste suivre la sensation que j'éprouvais, suivre mon plaisir, voguer sur ses flots tumultueux, comme une sirène ayant la capacité de se maintenir indéfiniment à la crête des vagues. Je n'aurais plus jamais à redouter la noyade. J'avais simplement <em>envie<em>. Une envie intense de m'abandonner à ce que j'éprouvais.

Embrasser Edward était exquis. Passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, plaquer mes paumes sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Le bout de mes doigts glissait sur sa gorge et sa poitrine. Sa peau avait la texture de la soie et, ce qui me troublait le plus, était cette sensation nouvelle que j'avais de pouvoir faire ce que bon me semblait, de pouvoir prendre ce que je voulais. En cet instant, j'eus pour la première fois le sentiment qu'Edward était à moi. Vraiment à moi. Que je pouvais me repaître de lui, que nous étions désormais en équilibre, qu'il n'y avait plus un fort et un faible, plus à craindre le moindre accident, le moindre danger. Il n'y avait plus de statue aux bras d'acier qui devait toujours songer à contrôler sa force, à refouler son désir, à réprimer ses élans. Il n'avait plus rien à retenir, à étouffer, pour ne pas me blesser. Et même davantage… je sentais que je pouvais le dominer, que ma force était supérieure à la sienne. De beaucoup. Et cette impression était particulièrement agréable. Excitante. Pourtant, sans que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, je me retrouvai plaquée sur le matelas, les bras repliés de chaque côté de mon visage. Edward m'avait prise au dépourvu.  
>Ses mains enserraient mes poignets. Il embrassa mon cou, mes paupières, et chuchota à mon oreille :<br>« Doucement, Madame Cullen, ou tu vas finir par me briser les os. »  
>Mais je l'entendis rire. Il frotta la pointe de son nez contre le mien. Je cherchais encore sa bouche. Il s'immobilisa. Ses lèvres caressaient ma joue.<br>« Bella, mon amour… pourquoi gardes-tu les yeux fermés ?  
>_ Je… »<br>Devais-je vraiment craindre de le regarder, et de le laisser voir ce que j'étais devenue ?  
>« Tu m'aimes toujours, Edward, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as… toujours envie de moi. »<br>Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Je connaissais la réponse.  
>Alors, j'ouvris les yeux.<p>

Edward était penché sur moi, ses mèches cuivrées en désordre, l'air absolument ravi. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Edward… Le _vrai_ Edward –car je réalisai en cet instant que je ne l'avais jamais réellement _vu_- était un ange. Un ange doux et sensible. Un ange aux pupilles de grenat. Amoureux, très certainement. Toujours. Je ne pouvais en douter. Je le voyais dans son regard. Je le voyais à travers lui. Du plus profond de son être, son amour brillait comme un soleil immense.  
>Je ne m'étais pas attendue à la couleur de ses yeux. Les miens devaient avoir la même. Et cette découverte me rassura. Cette teinte n'était pas agressive ou effrayante comme celle que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir dans les yeux d'autres vampires qui s'étaient nourris de sang humain et que je redoutais tant qu'Edward découvre dans mon regard. Elle me semblait douce, au contraire, chaude, suave. Comme un vin. Comme un crépuscule vibrant. Peut-être aussi parce que je la voyais d'un regard différent, à présent. Ma vision était tellement affûtée !<br>A nouveau, les couleurs m'éblouirent. Celles du ciel… et les cheveux d'Edward luisaient par endroits comme de petites flammes dansantes.  
>Je passai mes doigts dans ses mèches, les ébouriffai, suivis la courbe de son visage.<br>« Ce qui nous unissait ne s'est pas envolé, Edward. Je suis… je suis si heureuse !  
>_ Comment en avoir douté ? », souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur l'arrondi de ma joue.<br>Mais malgré ses paroles, je compris qu'il était également soulagé. Le poids de l'angoisse qui l'avait écrasé durant des années s'était enfin envolé. Oui, notre amour avait résisté. Et c'était un vrai miracle.  
>« Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Et à présent, nous sommes la même chair. Nous ne faisons qu'un, Bella… Je l'ai si bien senti la nuit dernière ! C'était tellement fabuleux ! »<br>A cette pensée, tout mon corps frissonna comme si des milliers d'ailes de papillons invisibles l'effleuraient en battant contre ma peau.  
>Fantastique, oui. Comment était-il possible d'éprouver pareilles sensations ?<br>« Mon bouclier… il s'est totalement levé, remarquai-je. J'avais presque l'impression d'être toi.  
>_ Je sais, j'ai ressenti la même chose. Et c'était comme deux miroirs mis face à face. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que nous étions passés… ailleurs. »<br>Je souris. Un grand bonheur se répandait dans mes veines, je le sentais progresser dans le réseau complexe de mon corps, sous sa surface, m'inonder, tendre et réconfortant. Tous mes sentiments étaient démultipliés, et c'était comme si je les éprouvais tous pour la première fois. Ils m'évoquèrent de lointains souvenirs, des souvenirs d'enfance. La naissance de certains ressentis, leur force, leur douceur, leur amertume. J'étais bien un nouveau-né.

« Je me demande… ce qui produit le phénomène, murmurai-je. J'ai l'impression que c'est en lien avec mes sentiments. Avec mon abandon, plus précisément. Il faudrait que je m'entraîne, que j'essaie certaines choses.  
>_ Tu y arriveras, Bella. Etre vampire, c'est avant tout se posséder entièrement soi-même. Ton pouvoir est à toi, il ne peut que t'obéir.<br>_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
>_ Que ta nouvelle nature te permet de contrôler tout de ton corps et de ton esprit. Tes émotions seront plus vives et puissantes, mais il n'y a rien, en toi, que tu ne saurais maîtriser. »<br>Ce qu'Edward me disait, je le sentais, au fond de moi. Mon corps allait donc m'obéir entièrement. Enfin ! Moi qui n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'expérimenter ce genre de chose, j'avais de quoi me réjouir. L'envie me saisit de m'élancer à travers la fenêtre, pour tester mes réflexes, mais il faisait encore jour et j'étais nue. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, à la réflexion. Mais je sentais que j'avais besoin de courir, de bondir. Mon corps voulait bouger. Il voulait se tester.  
>« Et ma soif, Edward ?, demandai-je alors. Tu crois que je saurai la maîtriser ?<br>_ Ça… c'est plus difficile, au tout début, surtout. Quand on est en présence d'êtres humains et qu'on ne s'est pas nourri depuis quelque temps. Je vais t'aider. Tu dois me dire exactement ce que tu ressens, ne pas tenter le diable. Il va te falloir boire très régulièrement pour commencer. Et te tenir le plus possible éloignée des humains. As-tu déjà soif ?  
>_ Non. Je n'ai pas l'impression. Mais… je les sens. Je les sens depuis la rue. Et cette odeur m'attire. Elle me brûle la gorge. »<br>De l'avoir évoquée, le parfum me parvint plus distinctement encore, et ma bouche s'assécha d'un coup. Il me semblait que ma langue et ma gorge, jusqu'à ma poitrine et mon corps entier se changeaient en un vieux parchemin craquelé. Il y avait comme une détresse aussi, derrière ce besoin. Une peur. Celle du vide et du manque. Elle m'était presque familière. Ce n'était qu'une impression pourtant. Kaly était capable de résister à cet appel, elle. Comment faisait-elle ?  
>« Pour le moment, tu es repue de ton propre sang, expliqua Edward. Mais, bientôt, la soif s'éveillera. Tu dois faire en sorte de l'assouvir avant qu'elle ne se change en torture. Car si elle s'intensifie trop, je ne pourrai rien faire. Je n'aurai pas la force de te retenir, j'en suis bien conscient. Nous allons sortir dès qu'il fera nuit, ce sera plus pratique pour toi. Il y a de grands bois autour de la ville. »<p>

Je me redressai. Sur la chaise près de ma table de chevet, se trouvait la longue liquette violette qui me servait de chemise de nuit. Je l'enfilai, et m'approchai de la fenêtre, étonnée de l'atteindre déjà. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu conscience de mes gestes. J'avais souhaité les faire, et ils étaient déjà accomplis. Sur la peau de mes mains et de mes bras, de petits éclats, pareils à des scintillements d'eau miroitante, étincelaient. Tout mon corps avait changé de texture. Ma peau elle-même, était faite de poudre d'argent qui reflétait les rayons du soleil déclinant. Je fis quelques pas vers le balcon, jusqu'à la balustrade. Comment avais-je pu jusqu'à présent ignorer tous les parfums qui composaient l'odeur de cette ville ? Comment n'avais-je pas vu la verrière au panneau ouvert dans le creux du toit de l'immeuble en face, et la fente qui courait sous la dernière fenêtre de gauche ? Tout comme la teinte bleutée de la lumière du jour, ou le goût de poussière et de cannelle de la chaleur…  
>Plus bas, un couple se disputait. Ils étaient dans une des chambres au-dessous de la nôtre. Ils parlaient dans une autre langue. De l'italien, sans doute. Elle lui reprochait de lui avoir acheté un bijou. Elle disait que c'était toujours lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner qu'il lui faisait des cadeaux.<br>Ailleurs, un enfant riait. Au-dessus du tumulte qui montait de la rue, son rire me parvenait, clair et léger comme une source. Où était-il ? Plus loin. La fenêtre ouverte, là-bas, dans la façade du bâtiment tout à fait à droite. Un violon aussi, derrière. Et tellement, tellement de vacarme, partout ! Ronflements de moteurs, grésillements, klaxons, cris, paroles…  
>Soudain, l'odeur métallique et suave émanant de tous ces corps chauds me saisit, telle une main gigantesque qui aurait refermé ses doigts autour de mon cou, comprimant ma poitrine et mon esprit. J'eus un hoquet de stupeur. Il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes avant que mes sens ne se focalisent encore sur la présence du sang. Je le sentais m'appeler. Il me captivait.<br>« Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? », s'inquiéta Edward.  
>Je me reculai, et fermai la fenêtre.<br>« Trop de bruit. Je vais… si nous sortons, je vais m'habiller. Et peut-être prendre un bain d'abord.  
>_ Un bain ? Tu n'en as pas besoin…, lança Edward en plissant les yeux. Et quant à t'habiller… si je pouvais choisir, je préfèrerais que tu t'en dispenses.<br>_ Quoi ? »  
>Il me fallut un instant avant de réaliser ce que les paroles d'Edward signifiaient vraiment, et d'éclater de rire. J'avais été déstabilisée. Par l'attraction que les corps humains exerçaient sur moi, déjà, et contre laquelle je voulais pouvoir lutter, de toute la force de ma volonté, pour ne pas décevoir Edward et ne pas me décevoir moi-même, mais aussi par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi comme je venais de me retourner vers mon mari. Je n'y avais pas pris garde, mais à présent que je le voyais de plus loin, je m'aperçus que le lit avait une forme étrange. Il ne tenait plus vraiment droit. Les draps étaient partiellement maculés de petites taches brunâtres, et le contenu d'un oreiller déchiqueté était répandu sur le sol de la chambre. En plus de cela, en une fraction de seconde, je m'étais imaginée chassant, nue, une proie affolée. Je m'étais vue, couverte de sang, de la tête aux pieds, incapable de boire proprement, et avais d'abord cru que c'était pour cette raison qu'Edward suggérait qu'il valait mieux que je ne cherche pas à m'habiller.<br>Mais c'était autre chose.

Avec mon rire, mon corps et mon esprit se détendirent.  
>« Je crois qu'il est tout de même plus décent que je m'habille, gloussai-je, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on m'aperçoive et que quelqu'un me photographie. Dès demain, je serais dans les journaux : "Le monstre des bois parisiens, folle échappée de l'asile ou obscure pratique sataniste ?" Je vois ça d'ici ! »<br>Edward eut un sourire en coin.  
>« Franchement, je serais étonné que quiconque ose te qualifier de monstre… tu es époustouflante, Bella. Plus je te regarde, plus je suis sidéré. Je veux passer le reste de mon existence à te contempler. Si quelqu'un réussissait à te prendre en photo –ce qui, entre nous soit dit, est peu probable étant donné que tu peux bouger plus vite que ce qu'aucun œil humain a la capacité de percevoir-, il se contenterait d'en faire un poster géant, si la définition est assez bonne, et de t'exposer chez lui. »<br>J'aurais pu rougir, mais je ne rougis pas. Je ne rougirais jamais plus.  
>« Pas si… pas si je suis couverte de sang.<br>_ Pourquoi veux-tu être couverte de sang ? »  
>Edward tendait sa main vers moi, ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés. Je m'approchai et m'assis au bord du lit bancal.<br>« Je ne sais pas si… si je ne vais pas réagir comme une bête furieuse. Je ne voudrais pas être… trop _sale_. Faire souffrir inutilement. »  
>Les doigts d'Edward saisirent mes mains. Il les porta à ses lèvres, secouant légèrement la tête.<br>« Non, tu verras. C'est simple. Naturel. Il n'y a pas à réfléchir, et on ne fait pas obligatoirement un carnage. »  
>Mes yeux se posèrent sur les petites taches sombres qui constellaient les draps blancs, par endroits.<br>« Qu'est-il arrivé au lit ?, demandai-je.  
>_ Tu l'as détruit, répondit simplement Edward. Le sang vient de la coupure de ton poing, qui ne s'est pas refermée immédiatement après que… j'y aie bu. »<br>Mon pouce glissa à l'endroit où se trouvait l'entaille. Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle avait disparu. Sur mon avant-bras, par contre, je remarquai que ma cicatrice en forme de croix était toujours là, elle. Très fine. Elle formait deux lignes légères, mais nettes. Deux lignes bleues, comme un tatouage.  
>Edward poursuivit, en caressant mes mains de ses pouces.<br>« Ensuite, tu t'es agitée, très violemment. Je t'ai tenue, aussi fort que j'ai pu sans te blesser. Mais cela ne suffisait pas.  
>_ J'ai crié ?<br>_ Non. J'en ai été presque surpris. Mais… tu as mis en pièces un oreiller, avec tes ongles et tes dents.  
>_ J'ai… lacéré un oreiller ? Je ne m'en suis absolument pas rendu compte. Il me semblait, à moi, que je restais immobile et que je hurlais de toutes mes forces ! »<br>Edward secoua la tête. Au moins, je n'avais pas ameuté tout le voisinage. Mais la tête de lit était détachée du cadre et portait des traces de griffures. Et, pour moi, cela avait un petit air de _déjà-vu_. Mes rêves… m'en avaient tellement montré ! Et je n'y avais rien compris. Maintenant que je n'en ferais plus – jamais-, je sentais que tout s'éclairait progressivement.  
>« Nous allons avoir du mal à expliquer les dégâts en rendant la chambre, soupirai-je. »<br>Edward parut amusé. Ses yeux brillèrent de malice.  
>« Il n'y rien à expliquer, Bella. Ce genre d'hôtel ne pose pas de questions. Ils ont l'habitude. Nous règlerons la note et ce qui a été cassé sera remplacé. Ne t'inquiète pas.<br>_ Un jeune couple en voyage de noces, hein ?  
>_ C'est ça. »<p>

J'allais me relever pour me rendre dans la salle de bains, quand une pensée me vint. Je ne savais pas trop comment la formuler, mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, après tout.  
>« Edward… Quand… quand tu as bu mon sang. Est-ce que… c'était aussi bon que ce que tu avais espéré ? »<br>Il ferma les yeux. Prit une inspiration.  
>« Que ce que j'avais <em>redouté<em>, tu veux dire. Oui, Bella. Un million de fois, oui. Je connaissais le goût de ton sang, mais pouvoir le boire sans retenue… a été le moment le plus fort de mon existence entière. »  
>Ses paupières se soulevèrent. Une fumée, comme une légère encre violette, passait dans ses pupilles. Il baissa les yeux.<br>« Je n'aurais pas pu, Bella… Je n'aurais pas pu ne pas te mordre. Pas au point où nous en étions. Pas après t'avoir autant savourée. »  
>Sa tête eut un léger mouvement, de droite à gauche.<br>« Je ne sais pas comment Kaly y arrive. Elle est capable de boire, un peu, et de s'en aller. Je l'ai vu faire !  
>_ Cela prend du temps, j'imagine, Edward. Beaucoup de temps. Et nous n'en avions pas pour cela. Je n'en avais pas. Et puis elle n'éprouve pas de désir… Elle n'a jamais été <em>enchantée<em>, comme elle nous l'a dit. Tu as fait beaucoup plus que ce dont tu t'estimais capable, déjà. Tu ne m'as pas tuée. »  
>Edward eut l'air secoué.<br>« Tuée ?... C'est vrai. Peut-être… Mais cela m'était impensable.  
>_ Tu as su te contenir, puis t'arrêter…<br>_ J'ai pu me dominer parce que j'ai ressenti ce que tu éprouvais. C'était si beau que mon émotion a affaibli mon instinct. Je me suis arrêté quand… quand j'ai perçu ta souffrance. Elle était insupportable.  
>_ Tu la connaissais. Tu l'as vécue toi-même.<br>_ Oui, mais te l'imposer… »  
>Les doigts d'Edward se crispèrent autour de mon bras. Il s'en voulait encore. Et il ne devait pas.<br>« Un moment, j'avais oublié ce que je te faisais réellement, Bella. »  
>Je dégageai une mèche de son front.<br>« Tout a été au mieux, Edward. Nous avons vécu quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je ne le regretterai jamais. Et toi non plus. Mais maintenant, ajoutai-je, il va falloir que tu m'aides. Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule…  
>_ Je sais, Bella. Je ferai de mon mieux. »<br>Je souris.  
>« Que tu m'aides à me laver les cheveux, Edward, si tu veux bien. Ils sont devenus si épais ! Il y a même des plumes qui y sont resté accrochées, à ce que je sens. Pour le reste, je suis certaine que je vais m'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas… »<br>Une seconde, Edward demeura stupéfait. Alors, lui adressant un clin d'œil, je me levai, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains. 


End file.
